Smurfs: The Magical Blue
Smurfs:The Magical Blue is a 2D Universe made by Ruby Dime Power(or just Ruby),staring the Smurfs,this time with three humans namely Erika,Elisa and Eric.Sub plots will also focus on Johan and Peewit with Princess Savina,along with other sub plots:Icicle Smurfette,Jane And Dave,etc 'Series Infomation' The Series Mainly Is A (Sort Of) Opposite Of The Cartoon Show With Most Of The Characters From The Show(examples:Mystico,Nosey Smurf,etc).With The Smurfs finally return home from the Time Travelling Adventures which turns out to be a long nightmare casted by Gargamel with the help of a female nightmare spirit.With that,Allura ,who has been turned into a frog by Jokey with one of his boxes,turns back to herself by using the Water Of The Unknown.At the beginning of season 1,Papa Smurf told his little Smurfs a story about the Magicsons,which most of the Smurfs didn't believe,all for four Smurfs,Smurfette,Hefty,Brainy and Clumsy,when they were fleeing from the burned village,they really met them,proving that the story was true.The truth is that the Magicsons live in a forest known as the Hidden Woods .The Hidden Woods was connected to Smurf Forest,thanks to Erika who used her magic to make a portal to Smurf Forest which lives forever.Also,it seems that the Magicsons can live for 1000 years(possibly because Erika casted a spell on herself along with Elisa and Eric).First of all,villains such as,Double Chan,Angus McGarg,etc,will be summoned into the present time by Father Time's Evil Clone,which is the only way to defeat the Smurfs,but his plan backfired when he was defeated by the Magicsons,Sir Johan,Peewit,and Princess Savina,the time villains stay at their own places in the present time.The second thing is that it turns out that Evelyn was Erika's childhood friend but became enemies when meeting each other when they were adults.But Evelyn was good again in the episode Evelyn's Second Chance.This series will have Smurfette,Sassette and Nanny joined by other Smurfettes either created or not created from the Formula.Rellette was created by lighting with the True Blue Spell in the bolt.Purity was born on Pure Island.Icicle was created by the snow of Snowy Mountains,etc.The 3rd and final thing is that all the Smurfs have a mark on their arms known as Talent Marks(Excluding Smurfette who needs a true talent). 'Main Characters' Erika Magicson-The Sorceress for King Josh and Queen Sasha ,practicing in new magic in order to protect the kingdom from evil.She cares deeply for her sister and brother,and also for the king and queen,also caring for the Smurfs,her friends,and others. Elisa Magicson-The Archer for the king and queen and the smartest of the Magicsons.Being an archer,she mostly spends her time practicing with her special arrows. Eric Magicson-The only boy of the Magicsons and the warrior for the king and queen.He has his own area for training.Sometimes being quiet but speaks long sentences. Papa Smurf-The Leader Of Smurf Village and the Smurfs.He is a Wizard who spends his time making formulas and potions to protect his little Smurfs from any and all danger. Smurfette-One of the female Smurfs in the village and the only Smurf who never gets captured.She has abilities such as absorbing magical spells and conforting enemies on her own. Clumsy Smurf-The village klutz who mostly trips alot and pretty much causes his fellow Smurfs trouble but has a good heart and has a hobby of collecting rocks.Also the only Smurf who is nice to him is Smurfette. Brainy Smurf-The Smurf who wears glasses to see clearly and uses his wisdom to show the Smurfs he is the smartest Smurf and annoys them which earns him a throw out from the village or somewhere else. Hefty Smurf-A Smurf who has a heart-tattoo on his upper right arm and the strongest in Smurf Village.He does gets bossy sometimes about how strong he is from the other Smurfs,but also has a heart of gold. Grandpa Smurf-The oldest Smurf of all the Smurfs and guide to Papa Smurf.He may be old,but is strong and speedy. Nanny Smurfette-Nanny was the first female Smurf in Smurf Village rather then Smurfette herself.She is a adventurer and mostly helps the other Smurfs but sometimes causing trouble for them. Baby Smurf(Orin Smurf)-Baby Smurf is the first baby in the village who is mostly named Baby but found his true name as Orin.He has magical powers that no Smurf has and the only one who can open Puppy 's Magic Locket without being zapped. 'Supporting Characters' Greedy Smurf Harmony Smurf Poet Smurf Vanity Smurf Jokey Smurf Painter Smurf Farmer Smurf Handy Smurf Nat Smurfling Slouchy Smurfling Snappy Smurfling Sassette Smurfling Tailor Smurf Reporter Smurf Marina The Mermaid King Aquaius Lazy Smurf Grouchy Smurf Rellette Smurfette Icicle Smurfette Curey Jane Dave Princess Unia And others 'Sir Johan And Peewit Main Characters' Sir Johan Peewit Princess Savina The King Dame Barbara 'Main Villains' Gargamel Azrael Scruple Monty The Vulture Witch Capturey Zeck Evil Elves Nightmarey Blacky The Dark Unicorn Lord Balthazar Brown Smurfs Demons Allura Forgeta Losty Wizard Kidnapo Raveno Scour and various other villains 'Season 1' Episode 1: Meeting The Smurfs Episode 2: In Search Of New Friends Episode 3: The Crystal World Episode 4: Smurfette's Wishing Rose Episode 5: Jokey's Coughing Madness Episode 6: Dust Of Witch Capturey Episode 7: The Wand Of Evil Episode 8: Elisa's Archery Failure Episode 9: Gargamel and Witch Capturey Episode 10: Nat's Un-nature behaviour Episode 11: The Abduction Spell Episode 12: Brainy's Careless Actions Episode 13: Johan's meeting with Eric Episode 14: As The Story Unfolds Itself Episode 15: Erika's Interaction Headphones Episode 16: Savina's Free Time Episode 17: The Strange Note Of The Evil Elves Episode 18: A Smurfette In Icicles Episode 19: The Brown Smurfs Episode 20: The Smurfling's Un-Smurfy Problems Episode 21: Rellette Episode 22: The Curse Of The Demons Episode 23: Eric's Mistake Episode 24: Clumsy's No Wrong Day Episode 25: A Land In Danger Episode 26: The Return Of The Pepper Pirates Episode 27: Allura's return Episode 28: The Nightmare Curse Episode 29: The Unknown World Episode 30(season finale):Blue Of Goodness 'Season 2' S2 Episode 1(season premiere):The Unicorn Princess S2 Episode 2: The Uncolorful World S2 Episode 3: Swapped Talents S2 Episode 4: Smurfette and Evelyn's duel S2 Episode 5: A New Enemy S2 Episode 6: Return Of The Brown Smurfs S2 Episode 7: Allura's Petrification Spell S2 Episode 8: Lost Memories Of Papa S2 Episode 9: Elisa meets Icicle S2 Episode 10: The Evil Elves New Ransom S2 Episode 11: The Trolls Of Horror S2 Episode 12: Missing Smurfs S2 Episode 13: Rellette's Rescue Mission S2 Episode 14: Smurfette Vs Witch Capturey S2 Episode 15: Icicle's Heat Wave S2 Episode 16: The Dark Unicorn Returns S2 Episode 17: Vanished Stars S2 Episode 18: The Legend Of The Relic Scepter S2 Episode 19: The Myth Of The Relic Bow S2 Episode 20: The Relic Sword S2 Episode 21: Sassette's Human Connection S2 Episode 22: Princess Unia's Pegasus Friend S2 Episode 23: Smurfette's Adventure For The Flower Necklace S2 Episode 24: Hotap Is Back! S2 Episode 25: The Charm Of Luck S2 Episode 26: Hogatha's Wild Smurf Chase S2 Episode 27: Songs Of Darkness S2 Episode 28: Snappy's Test S2 Episode 29: Farmer's New Home S2 Episode 30: Sir Johan's Curse S2 Episode 31: The Tree Of Life S2 Episode 32: A Kidnapping Case S2 Episode 33: Never Too Late For Action! S2 Episode 34: Return Of Drusilla S2 Episode 35: Elisa's New Bow S2 Episode 36: Prepare For The Grand Smurfy Ball! S2 Episode 37: Denisa's Birthday Celebration S2 Episode 38: As Cold As A Winter's Night S2 Episode 39: Smurfette's Butterfly Friend S2 Episode 40: Peewit's Music Lessons S2 Episode 41: No Smurf Has Been Before S2 Episode 42: The Return Of Nightmarey S2 Episode 43: Erika's Flight Gear S2 Episode 44: Hefty And Handy's Broken Bond S2 Episode 45: The Door Of The Brightest Light S2 Episode 46: A Good Smurf Friend Is Always There For You S2 Episode 47: Fading Smurfs S2 Episode 48: Bounded By Spells S2 Episode 49: Going On Adventures S2 Episode 50(season finale):Visions Of Terror 'Season 3' S3 Episode 1(season premiere):The Elements S3 Episode 2: Cure The Ocean S3 Episode 3: Believe In Your Dreams,Smurfs! S3 Episode 4: Scour's Revenge S3 Episode 5: Grouchy's Secret S3 Episode 6: Baby Smurf's First Adventure S3 Episode 7: Runaway Smurfs S3 Episode 8: Fight For Nature's Sake! S3 Episode 9: Embrace Your Thoughts S3 Episode 10: Scaredy Faces His Fears S3 Episode 11: Evelyn's Corruption S3 Episode 12: Unharmable Flames S3 Episode 13: Smurfette's Bloom Power S3 Episode 14: Jane And Dave S3 Episode 15: The Heart Of Magic S3 Episode 16: Find Your Light In Yourself S3 Episode 17: The Fox Of Pure Evil S3 Episode 18: Vanity's Best Friend S3 Episode 19: Eric's New Skills S3 Episode 20: The Only Smurfiness left Inside Clumsy S3 Episode 21: Spectra's Color Wand S3 Episode 22: Sometimes Darkness Is Not So Scary! S3 Episode 23: Tailor's Fever S3 Episode 24: Dreamy's New Dream S3 Episode 25: Elisa's Sweetheart S3 Episode 26: Gargamel and Witch Capturey,The SmurfStalkers S3 Episode 27: Rellette's Mute Curse S3 Episode 28: Soar Though The Air S3 Episode 29: It Isn't Any Smurf's Fault S3 Episode 30: Allura's Plan S3 Episode 31: The New Domain S3 Episode 32: A Risk Of Fate S3 Episode 33: The Puzzles S3 Episode 34: Fight For The Smurfs S3 Episode 35: Brainy's Cuckoo S3 Episode 36: Icicle's Frozen Bracelet S3 Episode 37: The Raven Wizard Returns S3 Episode 38: Bubbles Of Time S3 Episode 39: Into The Cursed Country S3 Episode 40: Energy Magic S3 Episode 41: Life As A Princess S3 Episode 42(season finale):The Battle For The Elements 'Season 4' S4 Episode 1(season premiere):Sailing Away On The Seas S4 Episode 2: Magical Memory Touch S4 Episode 3: The Bravery Touch S4 Episode 4: A Life Touch S4 Episode 5: The Healthcare Tent S4 Episode 6: Painter's Colors S4 Episode 7: Elisa's Temporarily Departure S4 Episode 8: The Evil Elves Return S4 Episode 9: Smurfette And Nat S4 Episode 10: Papa Smurf's Disappearance S4 Episode 11: Book Of The Solarians S4 Episode 12: Poet's Imagination Feelings S4 Episode 13: Spell To All Questions S4 Episode 14: The Return Of The Brown Smurfs S4 Episode 15: Gargamel and Witch Capturey's Greater Book Of UnBeatable Spells S4 Episode 16: Danger Lurking In Every Tree S4 Episode 17: A Sickness With Only ONE Cure S4 Episode 18: Allura And Scour Meets S4 Episode 19: The Fears Of The Smurfs S4 Episode 20: Traps For The Smurfs S4 Episode 21: Return Of The SmurfStalker S4 Episode 22: Smurfing With Polly S4 Episode 23: Icicle's Fatal Fate S4 Episode 24: Dangerous Risk S4 Episode 25: Be Honest,Smurfs S4 Episode 26: Smurfette and Rellette's Sword Lessons S4 Episode 27: Smurfs From Another Universe S4 Episode 28: Harmony With Peewit S4 Episode 29: Hogatha's Hatred For Smurfs S4 Episode 30: Handy's Icy Cold S4 Episode 31: Blinking Smurfs S4 Episode 32: Sadness Upon Princess Savina S4 Episode 33: Wild's Family S4 Episode 34: Erika's Dancing Skills S4 Episode 35: The Amulet Of Marina S4 Episode 36: Jane's New Love S4 Episode 37: Tracker's Departure S4 Episode 38: Love For Dave S4 Episode 39: Night Of The WereSmurf S4 Episode 40: Silvery Music For Harmony S4 Episode 41: The Love Stealer S4 Episode 42: This Is Who I Meant To Be,Smurfs S4 Episode 43: The Party Is A Smurf Trap! S4 Episode 44: Gargamel and Witch Capturey's Submarine S4 Episode 45: The Visit To Icicle S4 Episode 46: Hefty's Dark Side S4 Episode 47: Falling To A New Land S4 Episode 48: Smurfs In Trouble! S4 Episode 49: The Magicson's Missing Weapons S4 Episode 50: Sketch Your Arts To MasterPieces,Painter! S4 Episode 51: The Evil Smurfettes S4 Episode 52: The Awakening Dreams S4 Episode 53: Papa Smurf's Smurfling Days S4 Episode 54: Nightmarey's New Teamate S4 Episode 55: Faraway Smurfs S4 Episode 56: Photos And Art S4 Episode 57: Grandpa's Smurf Tracker S4 Episode 58: Nanny And Smoogle S4 Episode 59: Invited To The Grand Dance! S4 Episode 60:(season finale): The Wartmongers Becomes Smurf Catchers! 'Season 5' S5 Episode 1(season premiere): Forgotten Memories S5 Episode 2: Wizard Kidnapo Strikes Back! S5 Episode 3: The Smurfling's Dreams S5 Episode 4: Drained Colors S5 Episode 5: Learn To Be A Lady,Sassette! S5 Episode 6: Baby Smurf's True Name S5 Episode 7: What Did You Smurf Last Night,Snappy? S5 Episode 8: Butterflyia The Butterfly S5 Episode 9: Erika's Enemy S5 Episode 10: The Golden Hammer S5 Episode 11: Silent Smurfs S5 Episode 12: Flowera The Flower Expert S5 Episode 13: One True Nightmare S5 Episode 14: Smurfing To The Clouds S5 Episode 15: Rellette,Born With One Purpose S5 Episode 16: The King's Rival S5 Episode 17: The Snowy Curse S5 Episode 18: Skyette S5 Episode 19: With The Love Of Goodness S5 Episode 20: A Day With The Smurflings S5 Episode 21: The Festival In The King's Castle S5 Episode 22: Prisoner Smurfs S5 Episode 23: Wildfire In Smurf Village S5 Episode 24: Skyette's First Pegasus Ride S5 Episode 25: Clockwork and Clockette's Runaway Plan S5 Episode 26: Being The Strongest Doesn't Mean You Are The Best S5 Episode 27: The Walk Though Smurf Forest S5 Episode 28: Princess Savina's Hard Time With Dame Barbara S5 Episode 29: Magical Winter Of Icicle S5 Episode 30: Earthquake Of Dangers S5 Episode 31: Flashina The Light Producer S5 Episode 32: Tailor's Measuring Tape S5 Episode 33: Papa's New Side S5 Episode 34: Jane To The Rescue S5 Episode 35: What If Icicle And Heaty Meet? S5 Episode 36: Smurfette's Nature Jewel S5 Episode 37: Fufill Your Destiny S5 Episode 38: Skyette Meets Smurfette S5 Episode 39: Handy's Imposter S5 Episode 40: Forget The Past,Smurfs S5 Episode 41: Allura And Scour's Plan S5 Episode 42:(season finale): Story Of The Unknown 'Season 6' S6 Episode 1(season premiere): Princess Unia's Visit To Smurf Village S6 Episode 2: Flying Lessons For The Smurfs S6 Episode 3: Pixies Under Gargamel and Witch Capturey's Controls S6 Episode 4: Scars From The Past S6 Episode 5: Marina's Greatest Fear S6 Episode 6: A New Ransom From The Evil Elves S6 Episode 7: Clumsy's Ruby Rock S6 Episode 8: Losty And Forgeta's Barricade S6 Episode 9: Smurfette's Rival S6 Episode 10: The Trustworthy Knight S6 Episode 11: Dave's Love Craze S6 Episode 12: The Legendary Power Of The Three Relics S6 Episode 13: Erika's Singing Voice S6 Episode 14: Pranking Smurfs S6 Episode 15: Icicle's Backstory S6 Episode 16: Jane's Energy Hair S6 Episode 17: Savina And The Smurfs S6 Episode 18: Eric's Sweetheart S6 Episode 19: Visit To Atlantica S6 Episode 20: Harmony And The Electrical Sounds S6 Episode 21: Allura And Scour's Ransoms S6 Episode 22: Rise Up For The Duel S6 Episode 23: Glitter Vain Time S6 Episode 24: Wateria's Ring S6 Episode 25: Nat's Broken Promise S6 Episode 26: Smurfette's Hidden Power S6 Episode 27: Tailor's Last Hope S6 Episode 28: Books For Brainy S6 Episode 29(season finale): Nemesis's Return 'Season 7' S7 Episode 1(season premiere): Secret Of The Lost Land S7 Episode 2: Icicle's Arch Enemy S7 Episode 3: Jane And Dave's House S7 Episode 4: Peewit's Magic Music S7 Episode 5: Skyette's Cloud Village S7 Episode 6: Flowera's Tulip S7 Episode 7: The Adventure To The Volcano Of Heaty S7 Episode 8: New Powers Of Rellette S7 Episode 9: Nanny's Trip S7 Episode 10: The Ring Of Love S7 Episode 11: Scour's Plan With Allura S7 Episode 12: Message To The Smurfs S7 Episode 13: Where Have The Smurflings Gone? S7 Episode 14: To The Land Of Lost And Found! S7 Episode 15: Smurfing Into A Trap! S7 Episode 16: The Two Female Smurfs S7 Episode 17: Help From The Magicsons S7 Episode 18: The Test Of Talents S7 Episode 19: The Battle S7 Episode 20: Hogatha Meets Lord Balthazar S7 Episode 21: Marina's Life Wish S7 Episode 22: Johan's Childhood S7 Episode 23: Cold During Summer S7 Episode 24: Nightmarey And Morphio's Nightmare Curses S7 Episode 25: Young But Fearless S7 Episode 26: Heart Of Love S7 Episode 27: Purity Smurfette S7 Episode 28: Lab Of Dangerous Toxic S7 Episode 29: Shadows Of Icicle S7 Episode 30: Purity's Goodness S7 Episode 31: Necklace Of The Brightest Colors S7 Episode 32: Smurfette's Survival Test S7 Episode 33: Every Night I Smurf The Same Visions S7 Episode 34: Close Your Eyes And Believe In Yourself,Rellette S7 Episode 35: Somebody's Name S7 Episode 36: Hogatha's Smurf Target S7 Episode 37: The Gem Of Inner Courage S7 Episode 38: Smurfing Like Wild S7 Episode 39: Rellette's Dancing Talent S7 Episode 40: Grandpa's Nightmares S7 Episode 41(season finale): The Book Of All Secrets 'Season 8' S8 Episode 1(season premiere): Quest To Pure Island S8 Episode 2: Beyond The Sea Of Evilness S8 Episode 3: King Josh's Crown S8 Episode 4: Castle Captor's Unexpected Return S8 Episode 5: The Only Good Demon S8 Episode 6: Lucky Smurfs S8 Episode 7: The Imposter Smurf S8 Episode 8: Fake Magic S8 Episode 9: Wild's Adventure S8 Episode 10: Jokey's Prank Diary S8 Episode 11: Orin's Nightmare Test S8 Episode 12: The Potion Of Darkness S8 Episode 13: The Diamond Of Myths S8 Episode 14: The King's Anger S8 Episode 15: Treehouse Of Love S8 Episode 16: Erika's Un-Smurfy Dark Clone S8 Episode 17: Skyette's Hope Of Faith S8 Episode 18: Smurfette's Flower Power S8 Episode 19: Brains Over Brawns S8 Episode 20: Queen Sasha's Impossible Wish S8 Episode 21: Icicle And The Hot Weather S8 Episode 22: The Land Of Lost And Found Returns S8 Episode 23: The Evil Knight S8 Episode 24: Caution Smurfs S8 Episode 25: The Village Of Fun S8 Episode 26: Purity And The Staff Of Cures S8 Episode 27: Peewit's Dreadful Feelings S8 Episode 28: Icicle's Emotions S8 Episode 29: Skyette's Silver Cloud S8 Episode 30: Doctor Dave And Nurse Jane S8 Episode 31: Denisa's Powers S8 Episode 32: Johan's Disappearance S8 Episode 33: Lava Vs Icicle S8 Episode 34: Skies Upon Magic S8 Episode 35: Layla Smurfette S8 Episode 36(season finale): Erika's Fighter Suit 'Season 9' S9 Episode 1(season premiere): Polly And The Greatest Discovery S9 Episode 2: The Past Must Be Told S9 Episode 3: Layla's Dazzle Gleam S9 Episode 4: Medal Of The Titans S9 Episode 5: The Nightmare Controler S9 Episode 6: The Un-Smurfy Spell S9 Episode 7: Smurfette's New Ability S9 Episode 8: Jacob's Crush S9 Episode 9: The King's Past S9 Episode 10: The Stolen Talent Marks S9 Episode 11: Icicle's Snow Magic S9 Episode 12: Mystico Is Back S9 Episode 13: Erika's Childhood Friends S9 Episode 14: The Pearl Of The Night S9 Episode 15: Skyette's Missing S9 Episode 16: Side Of Darkness S9 Episode 17: Rellette And The Most Heart Broken Feeling S9 Episode 18(season finale): The Golden Topaz 'Season 10' S10 Episode 1(season premiere): The Songbird Of Blueness S10 Episode 2: Michelle's Secret S10 Episode 3: Rainbow Formula S10 Episode 4: Icicle Meets King Josh And Queen Sasha S10 Episode 5: Papa's UnSmurfiness S10 Episode 6: Scared Smurfs S10 Episode 7: Greedy's Smurfberry Magic S10 Episode 8: Trapped Smurfs S10 Episode 9: Hogatha And Lord Balthazar S10 Episode 10: Daredevil Smurfs S10 Episode 11: Evil Smurfs S10 Episode 12: Nosey The Busybody S10 Episode 13: Beyond The Portal S10 Episode 14: The New Village Builder S10 Episode 15: Vanity's Mirror S10 Episode 16: Understanding The Truth S10 Episode 17: Princess Savina And Princess Unia S10 Episode 18: Love Magic S10 Episode 19: Music Gets You Somewhere S10 Episode 20: Marina The Friend Maker S10 Episode 21: Beyond The Skies S10 Episode 22: Evelyn's Second Chance S10 Episode 23: Icicle's Rival S10 Episode 24: Darla's Lonely Self S10 Episode 25: Winning Isn't Everything S10 Episode 26: Peewit And Dame Barbara S10 Episode 27: Stars Rise Up S10 Episode 28: Facing An Old Enemy S10 Episode 29: Cards For The Smurfs S10 Episode 30: Aira The Flyer S10 Episode 31: It's Time For The Show S10 Episode 32: Nanny's Adventure S10 Episode 33: Grandpa's Nemesis Is Back S10 Episode 34: Papa's Magical Knowledge S10 Episode 35: A Smurf Returns S10 Episode 36: The New Strongest Smurf S10 Episode 37: Coronet And The Black Touch S10 Episode 38: Painter's Color Brush S10 Episode 39: Icicle's Fear Of Fire S10 Episode 40: The Note From The Evil Elves S10 Episode 41: Blacky's Revenge S10 Episode 42: Stealing The Smurf's Memories S10 Episode 43: Harmony's Peaceful Music S10 Episode 44: Nat's Adventure With Smurfette S10 Episode 45: The Smurfling's Magic S10 Episode 46: Snappy The Thunder Cloud S10 Episode 47: Sassette's Singing Class S10 Episode 48: The Card Of Traps S10 Episode 49: Cage Of Lasers S10 Episode 50: The Wartmonger's Smurf Prisoner S10 Episode 51: Voice Of The Sea S10 Episode 52: Savina's Mission S10 Episode 53: A Break From Work S10 Episode 54: Dreamy's Desire S10 Episode 55: Rellette The Dancer S10 Episode 56: Layla's Crazy Rescue S10 Episode 57: Skyette Meets Purity S10 Episode 58: Friends Can Come From Anywhere S10 Episode 59: The Star Leader S10 Episode 60: Lazy The Trouble Causer S10 Episode 61: Erika And Coronet S10 Episode 62: Michelle's Sweetheart S10 Episode 63: Elisa The Dark Archer S10 Episode 64: The Well Of Problems S10 Episode 65: Johan And Savina's Wedding S10 Episode 66: Trustworthy Orb S10 Episode 67: Forgiveness Bracelet S10 Episode 68: Magic Necklace S10 Episode 69: Wild And The Nature Smurfs S10 Episode 70(season finale): The Allies Of The Smurfs Vs The Enemies Of The Smurfs 'Movies' Smurfs:Essence Of The Rainbow Smurfs:Darkness Around Every Wall Smurfs:Shades Of Springs Smurfs:The Finale 'Season Specials' A Smurfy Spring Picnic Love In The Air Summer Sport Smurfy Event Preparing For Winter Christmas Celebration The Smurfy Protection Training ' 'Nature Is Blooming Happiness Finds A Place In Your Heart The Cold Is Coming The Carol Of Christmas Play A Chance Of The Aurora Stars 'Trivia' *Rellette was supposed to be one of the main characters,but due to her supporting role in the episodes,she was a supporting character but still one of the main ones *Smurfette is only Smurf in the series who never gets captured(Either that the villains in the series never heard of her or just didn't bother to catch her).And either she goes to rescue the Smurfs herself or ask the Magicsons for help. *Allura only appears once every season but also in muilt parts where she appears more often.Later,she was joined by Scour,also appearing once every season. *Unlike his cartoon show counterpart,Mystico was banished to the Land Of Nod rather then the fountain. *In the episode,Songs Of Darkness,most of the un-named Smurfs would not appear *During the episode,Swapped Talents,Smurfette has the Memory Touch but however,was a gift on her birthday. *The Special,The Carol Of Christmas Play,was the how the Smurfs hated each other at first. *Baby Smurf's true name was Orin Smurf releaved in the episode,Baby Smurf's True Name. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue